Conventionally, a wristband is wound in a ring shape placed around a wrist or an ankle by fastening both ends of the band together with fasteners made of plastics placed at both ends of a band body having a belt shape. Since this fastener is relatively expensive, there is a need to manufacture a wristband at lower cost.
There is a cheap wristband formed in a label type having an adhesive layer on a rear surface thereof without including the above fasteners. Both ends of this type band are adhered to each other. However, there is a problem that a user may intentionally peel off an adhesion portion of the wristband and thus one wristband may be reused by two or more users as an unauthorized use, for example, when a wristband, like one of label type, is used as tickets for an amusement center.
Of course, also in a medical field, there is a problem that the wristband, which was removed from a patient, could be mistakenly wrapped on an ankle or a wrist of other patients if the wristband once installed is used again.
In addition, there is a problem that it is difficult to fulfill the function of fracture for the reason that a notch portion formed on both ends for unauthorized use is not located at an adhesion portion (an overlapping portion), if both ends were not accurately, surely and carefully adhered along a predetermined length when both ends of a wristband of label type are adhered.